


Honahaar

by Silberias



Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: F/M, Jalal hasn't even spent a whole day with his wife and he is head over heels, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Having left for Malwa before his wife even woke the day after their wedding, Jalal can be forgiven for some trepidation as he returns to Agra.





	Honahaar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaslayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/gifts).



> Title means "promising" in Hindi

Jalal rolled his shoulders and his neck to relieve some of the aches of a full day of riding and then looked up at the walls of the palace. Nothing of the last several weeks had affected them--Rajput flags did not fly on the towers, Hindu songs did not float through the doorways, and there was no sign that his wife had ever even made it here. At least that is what he thought as he sauntered towards the main entrance of the palace.

On the wall, just to the side of the arched doorway, were a pair of fading hand prints in red dye. They were hardly visible against the red stone, and Jalal's feet carried him until he stood directly before the stains. His own hands raised slowly to hover above the marks, wavering a little in the air. The hands that made the prints were delicate with slender fingers, but had been deliberate and sure in their placement. Only one person, one woman, would have dared do such a thing in so prominent a place--and a disbelieving and relieved smile spread across his lips as he realized the woman's identity.

Rajkumari Jodhaa. _Mallika-e-Hindustan._

His wife had made these marks--the wife who wanted nothing of him, who left him in a half-marriage, who knelt before an idol in her prayers. Jalal had wondered, riding out for Malwa, if she would run away, supervised by neither her husband nor her family. He'd only had an implicit trust in her word as his wife and faith in Allah that such a woman as she would be honorable. Jalal had prayed many times over the last few weeks that Allah protect the Empress as she traveled to Agra and settled there--the prayers only made more fervent when there had been no letter from the palace confirming her arrival. Not from Badi Ami, and not from the Empress herself. Perhaps that was Allah's mercy, though, for his wife could write no letters he would be able to read. However these two marks, belated as he was to see them...Jalal pressed his hands to where hers had laid, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. She meant to stay.

She meant to stay and so they would be able to make this work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
